Somebody Save Me Tonight
by shieldgirl247
Summary: Dean Ambrose made a new life for himself with his girlfriend, Rene Young, but what happens when the past is literally waiting on his door step? Jon Moxley x Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose x Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose x Rene Young, Roman Reigns x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Just want to let you all know this is my first story that I am actually sharing with everyone. I'm super nervous and I hope you all like it. Also. This story takes place in the past or THEN and in the present NOW, so don't get confused when you see THEN and NOW. It might also be a little confusing at first, but I promise as the story unfolds you will understand all of it. Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **THEN**

Jon leaned his head back against the coolness of the brick wall behind him. Laughing surrounding him, clouding his senses. Powder on his nose. His body and brain buzzing now, drugs streaming through his system. He didn't care at this point who provided his fix, as long as he got it.

Although it was a cool spring evening, his body was sweaty, his long blond hair was damp with sweat, and sticking to his face, and his fringe swept over his eyes, blinding most of his vision.

Jon was slowly brought back to reality when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, the only other person in the world that ever had his back. Sammi, stumbled over, howling and barking like a crazy person. Jon smiled, and laughed, his friends behavior wasn't anything out of the norm. Sammi was crazy, people were intimidated by him, and usually even more so when him and Jon were together. For being homeless, druggies living on the street or from couch to couch, they were dirty, tall, at one point muscular, but drugs took over, and their bodies went to shit. Now skinny and starved, living on drugs, and thrown away food, life didn't seem to matter. It was only ever ok when snorting, or injecting the needle.

"Hey, Mox, save some for me!" Sammi shouted. Jon looked over at his friend, eyes glazed and red, his head buzzing sweetly, as he offered his best friend the straw he just used. Sammi sat down, crossed legged, before snorting the intoxicating drug. He was quick to join Jon in his drug induced stupor.

 **NOW**

His heart beat hard and heavy in his chest, sweat pouring off every inch of his body, but he ignored it. He kept running in the hot blistering sun, while his current favorite song by the unknown band blasted through his headphones. This moment right here, right now, was euphoric in every sense of the word. He had never felt better then he did right now. He had only one more block to go before reaching his neighborhood. His stomach tightened at the thought of going home, showering, and having to go out tonight.

The music stopped playing through his headphones, and was replaced by: Incoming call from Roman

"Yeah?" He answered, out of breath.

"Hey brother! I have a favor to ask." Dean rolled his eyes. Roman was the reason Dean was alive today, in his mind, he owed Roman his life, and would do anything the Samoan asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Would you mind picking up a few extra cases of beer before you come over?"

"Dude, I still have the fridge stocked with beer from the last party. I can bring that over, save you some money." Dean instantly regretted saying that, but he was just trying to help. Dean comfortable life, but his mind always pulled him right back to the streets no matter what. He couldn't help but think that any second the money would be gone, his beautiful girlfriend for the last year and a half would be gone, everything in his new life would be ripped away from him, and he would wake up, back on the streets, with nothing more than dirty ripped clothes on his back, and a newspaper blanket.

His throat tightened, and for a minute he couldn't breathe, waiting for Roman's response.

"That would be great man. See you in an hour then." Roman said, before hanging the phone up.

Dean sighed of relief, and hung up the phone. He looked up at his house, which he jogged back to the rest of the way while talking to Roman. Life was good now, he had no worries. How could he deserve a life like this? More importantly, how did Roman find him, or even want to reach out and lend a helping hand? What was it he said that day? "We all need help sometimes. I want to help you."

Dean shook his head, trying to push away his memories of his past life, as he walked up the driveway, up to his red front door, and pushed it open. It was still early morning, and he knew his girlfriend was still in bed. It was her day off anyways, and she slept in until noon sometimes. Dean walked up the stairs into the master bedroom, where he found his girlfriend sitting up in bed, a smile on her face.

"Morning beautiful." He said to her, as he leaned down, offering her a kiss, which she took.

"Morning sexy." She said, playfulness evident in her voice. She didn't care that Dean was covered in sweat, she wanted to feel his warm body next to hers, she'd wash the sheets later. "Come lay down with me."

"You know I can't right now. I have to go help Roman set up for the party."

"You can be a few minutes late."

Dean smiled down at his beautiful blond haired girlfriend. How did he get so lucky to have Renee Young in his life? He pondered that question everyday, since the moment she stepped into his life. "Sorry Ren, but I really do need to shower, and head over to Rome's." Dean said, turning on his heel and walking in the direction of their bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **THEN**

Seth Rollins was the playboy of the streets. His long legs and well toned body made him easy on the eyes. He was wild, and didn't care what people thought about him. Even if you didn't know his name, people could easily recognize him. He had long curly brown hair with a stripe of blonde in the front. It was his trademark look. He worked the streets at night, easy money, especially when you needed the drugs. Tonight was different, tonight Seth Rollins had a little something special on his mind.

He had been watching Jon Moxley every night since he joined the streets. Jon seemed wild and carefree. With his shoulder length pink hair, ripped jeans and white top. He had, probably a fake, leather jacket, which added to the bad boy appearance that was Jon Moxley. Word on the street was, you don't fuck with that guy, don't even look him in the eye. Seth had every intention of doing that, and more with Mr. Moxley tonight. First, he needed to grab Jon's attention, and what better way then being loud and obnoxious, something Jon loved.

Seth pulled his shirt off, and took his hair down, his long two toned curls spilled down onto his shoulders. Now all he needed was a drink, and whatever drug was being passed around tonight, and he would have Jon in no time!

Seth walked over to one of the guys he knew supplied the drugs, he was well known around the streets as Raven.

Raven was older than most, and was, in some sick, twisted way, the father to the younger guys on the streets. However, Seth was only in the drug seen occasionally. He worked the streets, and on slow nights like this, where he could get away from view, he enjoyed himself. He was one of the best workers his pimp had.

Hunter had owned a large majority of the block, and everyone knew not to mess with Hunters workers. He had a whole unit ready to take you out if you messed with one of the workers. Tonight, Seth was granted a night off, not that it was busy anyway.

He walked over to Raven, and and sat down, practically on his lap. "Hey, Raven." Seth said, curling his finger into a lock of Raven's curly brown locks. "What they hell do you want Seth?"

"A little fun." Seth replied sweetly.

"You want some of this, don't you Seth?" Raven asked, waving a zip lock bag of white powder in front of Seth's face. Seth bit his lip, and nodded, eyeing the drug laden bag up.

"Suck me off." Raven said, a smirk pulling at his lips. Everyone around them paused and eyed Seth, waiting for the pretty boy to fulfill Raven's request. Jon watched, more than annoyed. It was one thing if someone was working, or willing, but when they were simply asking for something, and in return get asked to do a sexual act, in public, that just irked Jon to the max. He had been put in that position more than a few times, and knew how uncomfortable it was. Course, Jon was big enough and strong enough to stand up for himself, and could pack a mean punch.

Jon stood up, which caused a chain reaction of Sammi falling over, and laughing wildly about it, "Hey, man, where are you going?" He shouted, watching his bestfriend, walk towards Raven. "We have the good stuff here, Mox." Sammi shouted, giggling at the same time.

Jon walked over to Seth, without saying a word, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to his feet. Seth was shocked by the sudden action, and was literally being dragged away by his crush. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Why do you let people use you like that?" Jon asked, more harshly then it was supposed to sound. Seth couldn't find the words, and stood pressed against a cool brick building and Jon Moxley.

"I know why you come down here all the time." Jon said, staring directly into Seth's eyes.

"Wh..what?" Seth stammered.

"You want people to think that you are into the drugs, but you're not, are you? No, you're not. You come down here all the time, you stare at me, but then you go crawling into Raven's lap for some drugs. You knew he was going to ask you for something in exchange for drugs. You also know that I have drugs. Why didn't you just ask me? Why can't you ever just admit that you want something?" Jon was ranting on and on, and didn't even realize it.

By this time Seth's eyes had filled with tears, and he tried his best not to let them slip, but it was getting really hard. Jon's words cut him like a knife, and the fact that Jon knew his motives was even more embarrassing then Raven asking him to suck his dick in front of everyone. He probably would have done it too. But this... being so close to Jon, and him knowing what Seth wanted, that was humiliating. How did he know? He surely wasn't that obvious, was he?

Seth's mind was going a million miles a minute, and nothing was making sense right now, especially after Jon had forced Seth to look up at him, faces only inches apart. Seth was pretty much begging to be kissed, and Jon wanted to kiss him. So when their lips met, and Seth's knee's gave way, Jon supported both of them. His body pressed against Seth's, as Jon lead the kiss. Finally, Jon pulled away. Seth unable to stand, slid down the wall, trembling. He had wanted this moment for so long, and he finally got it, but, his head was more confused then ever.

* * *

 **Things are starting to heat up between Jon and Seth!**

 **Also, please bare with me, these chapters are going to be a little short. I am also thinking this is going to be a short story, but we'll see. If you enjoyed this chapter you know what to do. Leave me some love, and I'll update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **NOW**

Dean threw back the last of the beer left in the bottle, before tossing the glass into the trash can. Instantly Roman handed him another beer, and Dean eagerly took it. "Thanks, man."

"So, what's new?" Roman asked. The party was over by now. Dean was the only one remaining. The house was messy with beer cans and bottles scattered everywhere, used paper plates sat empty across the table, and the BBQ that Roman and Dean both cooked up, was left sitting out in the kitchen, several hours cold now. They agreed to have a few more beers, before cleaning up. Truth be told, neither one of them felt like cleaning it up, but Roman's wife would have something else to say if she walked in to a messy house.

"Same ol' same ol'." Dean said, after another swig of beer. Roman nodded, before asking, "How's things going with you and Renee?"

"Great! She's the best. I don't know what I did to deserve her." Dean said, matter of fact. In all honesty, that was the truth. When had he ever been so lucky to have such an amazing woman in his life? He honestly didn't deserve her. "I just want to make her happy, and show her how much I love her." There was a pause, and Roman noticed the deep in thought Dean looked. "Getting serious yet?" Roman asked, a smirk on his face. He remembered those days, pondering if he should pop the question, and when and how he would do it.

"I've been thinking about asking her to... you know... marry me."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." Roman tried to encourage his friend, and it worked.

"You're right. I guess, my past has a lot to do with it. She still doesn't know the whole story. I mean she knows I was on the streets. She doesn't know about the drugs."

"Does she know about Seth?"

That was the first time Dean heard his name out loud. His stomach lurched up into his throat upon hearing his name, and he had to swallow the lump in his throat down before answering.

"N no. No, she doesn't."

"Damn, brother. You've been together for how long, and you haven't told her any of that?" Roman shook his head before finishing the rest of his drink, and resting the empty beer bottle on his knee.

"I know, man, I just... don't know how to tell her. I don't want to loose her. Part of me thought that maybe the past was the past for a reason, and I should just leave it alone."

"How are things with you and Leah?"

"Great! She's wonderful. I know shes going to be a great mom."

"She's gonna pop soon?"

"Couple more weeks." Roman said. "I don't know how she does it. She never complains, even though I know her back hurts, and her feet are always swollen." Roman looked over to Dean a smile on his face. "When are you and Renee gonna start cranking them out."

"I don't know man, I don't think kids are my forte." Dean said, his fingers drumming against the brown colored glass bottle that sat on the arm chair of the couch.

"Just some advice, before you ask Renee to marry you, you better find out what she wants."

Dean let out a sigh, then both men jumped, as Dean's phone rang. The song was loud, and always startled Dean or anyone around that could hear it. "I need to change that." Dean said with a laugh.

"Hey, babe." Dean said, a smile sneaking it's way onto his face, knowing that Renee's voice was on the other line. Roman laughed, and shook his head, getting up from his seat, and started to clear some of the mess away, also allowing Dean some privacy to talk.

"I need you to come home. There's a guy passed out on the porch."

* * *

 **Ok guys, someone's on the porch. Renee is home alone and scared. And what about Dean's past, hmmmm... things are starting to unwind. Also, sorry, but this is going to be the last update, until maybe Friday. I will work really hard to try to get another chapter out before then. How many reviews can I get?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Just a little forewarning_ : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE/MALE SEX. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT OR ARE OFFENDED BY IT PLEASE DO NOT READ. IF YOU DO WISH TO CONTINUE TO READ THE SEXINESS THAT IS ABOUT TO TAKE PLACE, PLEASE CONTINUE ON AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **THEN**

It was after that one night between Jon and Seth, they both gained a mutual understanding. Seth wouldn't go looking for drugs, unless he really wanted them, then he would go straight to Jon. Also, when he wasn't working the streets, he was going to find Jon, and stay with him.

It had been a week since then, and Seth was currently following Jon to where? Jon was leading the way, and hadn't said where they were going. Seth couldn't care less where they were going, it had to be better then where they were. Either way, Seth didn't care, all he had thought about over the last few days was that kiss. He wanted, no, he needed more of Jon Moxley.

Jon held firmly onto Seth's hand, leading him between narrow ally ways and occasionally, Jon would stop, push Seth up against the wall, and kiss him teasingly. Just enough to make Seth weak in the knee's before pulling him forward again.

Jon had never had that kind of effect on anyone, let alone another man, but he was open to it, ok more then open to the idea of being with a man. Jon had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago. He was bi sexual, and found no harm in being interested in both sexes. You loved and enjoyed whoever you felt like.

Finally, Jon pulled Seth up to an ugly brown metal door, and walked in. Inside was an unmade bed, a small kitchen with an attached breakfast bar with three stools. There was a tiny living room just off the kitchen area which had a small TV and a love seat, but that was about it.

"What is this?" Seth asked.

"I crash here once in a while. Some of the guys and me split the rent. When we pitch in we take turns sleeping here. You can't afford it once in a while, so then you stay on the streets. I do what I can. Tonight it's my turn, it's ours for two days." Jon said, watching Seth's facial expression closely.

His lips parted slightly, and his heart was beating wildly. This wasn't like all those times men paid him for sex. There was never any feelings involved. In fact, nine times out of ten he relied on alcohol or drugs to get him through it. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy sex, he loved it, and it was fast cash, but the men were always older, unattractive, or the worst ones, the predators. They all had sexual problems and fantasies, and they all used Seth to carry them out. So many nights Seth would show back up on Hunter's door, broken and bloody from the beating and torture he had taken, but Hunter could care less, as long as he was bringing in money he was fine.

"Seth?" Jon asked, pulling Seth's chin up, so he could look him in the eye. Seth was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized how close they were, or even how or when Jon got so close to him. He inhaled a sharp breath, before looking up at Jon.

For a moment, Jon just wanted to feel Seth in his arms. He traced his jaw line with his thumb before peppering his neck and jaw in feather kisses. Seth let out a soft moan, and allowed himself to feel everything single touch and caress, and kiss Jon left on his body. For the first time in a long time, Seth let himself feel everything, his guard was down. At this point, Jon could do anything he wanted to Seth, and it would be ok. Seth fully trusted Jon, for some reason, they didn't know each other very well. Sure they had spent plenty of time on the streets, staring at each other, and Seth had always wondered what it would feel like to be with Jon, and Jon wondered the same.

Jon pushed Seth to the bed, until his knee's hit the mattress and he fell backwards. Jon stood over him, staring down at Seth's lust filled eyes. He bit his lip, and clawed at the sheets underneath him. Jon took a moment, just to stare and watch Seth squirm on the bed. No words were needed to tell Jon that Seth wanted him, he already knew, he could see it plain as day on his face. Jon had every intention of giving Seth exactly what he wanted, and not like those bastards that used and abused his body just to get their rocks off. He would make sure Seth was being pleasured too. Tonight was about Seth, and how he felt. Jon pulled his shirt off, and tossed it to the floor, a smirk on his face as he watched Seth gulp down the lump in his throat.

"See something you like?"

Seth just gasped in response. Usually it was him doing all the work, but right now, all he was doing was laying there watching Jon. His dick was already hard, and pressing against his thigh, he wanted nothing more then for Jon to peel his clothes off and fuck him through the mattress. Jon, though, had other ideas.

Slowly, Jon crawled onto the bed, his lips leaving wet kisses up Seth's body, starting and his shin, then his knee, thighs, hips, belly button, where he dipped his tongue in, and Seth moaned, his toes curling, and his head dipped back. Jon looked up, and continued to pepper kisses up his abdomen and chest, flicking his tongue of the rosy pink nipple, earning another moan from Seth. He scrapped his teeth against his collar bone, and Seth hissed. Next was his neck, where he eagerly sucked the flesh into his mouth, leaving a bright blue hickey, but Seth could care less the marks Jon made on his body. It would carry another meaning to him. His body was last touched by Jon Moxley, see if anyone messed with him, they would have to answer to Jon now.

Finally Jon reached Seth's lips. Seth a panting, desperate needy mess, pushed forward, his hands cupping Jon's face, pulling him on top of him even more, as their lips danced together, their tongues battling for dominance. Seth's legs wrapped around Jon's waist, bring their erections together, and Jon groaned into the kiss.

Jon finally couldn't take it anymore, and pulled Seth's clothes off, slowly, agonizingly slow, and teasingly so. Seth groaned, frustrated, he wanted some sort of body contact, more then what they had now, more than just hands and lips, he wanted to feel Jon inside of him. But when Seth got pushy, Jon went slower, frustrating him more. Jon just smiled, and continued to take his time, ravishing his body with his lips and hands. And finally, when Seth thought he would just explode from pure frustration and need, Jon forced Seth's legs up and apart, his tongue diving down, swirling around the rose bud like hole, and Seth squirmed, hissed, and begged for more.

No one had ever taken their time with him like this. All of it was so new to him. Usually people were in a hurry to get off, they didn't care if Seth was ready for them or not, they would just shove themselves inside of Seth, dry even, and fuck him until he couldn't breathe. By the end of it all, he would be a pool of sweat, cum and blood.

Jon reached over to the night table and pulled out a tube of lube, and Seth's eyes grew wide. "You don't have to use it, if you don't want to. I'm used to it."

That made Jon frown, and pull away slightly. "You shouldn't have to ever be used to it. I don't ever want to see you in pain, and I don't want to be the reason why you are in pain. Sex is supposed to feel good, for both people, not just one. That's not sex, thats not love. Thats not what I'm going to do." Jon then, pressed his lips against Seth's, leaving him in a trembling mess. It had been a very long time since he had pleasurable sex. His body shook with anticipation, his brain preparing him for the pain, but when Jon pushed inside of him, and kept still for a second, there was no pain, and Seth quickly begged Jon to move. And slowly, Jon did.

He pulled out, until just the tip of his head was inside Seth, and then slowly pushed back in. The heels of Seth's feet dug into Jon's back. Their tongues dancing together, and their hands held onto each other as if letting go meant death. Their bodies trembled, and shook as they both reached their climax, and when Seth came, and squirted his load onto his own stomach, Jon leaned down, their bodies tangled helplessly together, only to deepen their kiss. Seth tightened around Jon, in one fluid motion, Jon was coming deep inside Seth. Bodies quivering together, collapsed in a heat of a hot and sticky mess of sweat and cum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **NOW**

Dean pulled up in his driveway on his motorcycle. Instantly, he noticed a bulky figure sitting down, hunched over, wrapped in a blanket. Suddenly he felt nervous, not in a bad way, which he found strange. His stomach flipped, and he found himself... excited.

Dean looked over to the large bay window situated in the living room, Renee was peeking her head out, a worried expression on her face. He could clearly tell she was terrified by the way she was shaking, and she was pointing towards the front porch area. Dean put a hand up, hoping that would calm her down, but it did no good.

He walked over, slowly, his breath pitching in his throat, then the smell hit him. The man was obviously homeless, and for a moment, all Dean could think of was that at one point in time, he smelled just like this, and he crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Hey!" Dean said, kicking the mans leg. When there was no response, not even a flinch, Dean tried kicking him again, just a bit harder this time, "Hey!" Dean called again, this time louder, but still, nothing from the homeless man. Dean took it one step further, and shook him. This caused the man to fall over, shock crossed Dean's face when he saw who he was staring at.

The man extremely skinny, caked in dirt, and his hair was long and nappy, he also had a wild beard growing. Dean hovered for a moment, just staring, jaw to the floor. His stomach performing another flip, and he kneeled down next to him. His finger tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Then the front door swung open, "Is he Dead?" Renee squealed.

"No, he just passed out." Dean answered, scooping him up in his arms, "Open the door." Dean demanded, but Renee stood there shocked. "Are you crazy? You're not bringing that thing in this house."

"He's not a thing, and yes I am." Renee was shocked, her mouth open, Dean had never talked to her like that before, he would never do something like this. Bringing a stranger into the house, let alone a dirty homeless bum off the streets. "What has gotten into you? Why do you want to bring him in here? For all we know he's a murderer, or a thief."

"He isn't either of those things." By now, Dean and pushed his way through the door, carrying the homeless man in his arms, and heading towards the spare room, where he placed him on the bed, and tucked him in.

"What are you doing! Dean! Don't put him in there!"

"I know him." Was all Dean could say.

"What? What do you mean you know him? Since when?"

Dean sighed, and turned around, ushering Renee out of the room, and closing the bedroom door behind him. He took her hand, and lead her to their room, opposite side of the house.

"I had no intention of telling you about my past, because I didn't want you to know who I was. I'm a different person now." Dean said, watching Renee closely. If he was going to tell her about him, it was now or never.

It took him about half an hour, but he explained his life story, from living on the streets to the drugs, and then Seth. His heart broke when she started to cry. He knew what kind of girl she was, she deserved so much better then him, not some former druggie prick from the streets.

"So now what?" Renee asked. "Your drug and fuck buddy shows up, and what? We bring him in, give him shelter and we continue to live like this? Like nothing's wrong."

"No, Ren, no."

"Don't tell me no, Dean, because ever since we've been together, your head hasn't been here. It's like your body is here, and your going through the motions of being in love and being in a relationship, but your mind is elsewhere. This is the first time I've seen you mad or pushy or even raise your voice." Renee said, sniffling.

"I don't understand what you mean."

Renee laughed, "Dean, I'm still here because you have my heart, and as many times as I have thought about leaving, I just couldn't, it hurt too much. I couldn't do it. I've tried, but my heart won't let me. I've done things on purpose to piss you off, but it goes unnoticed, or you simply just don't care. Couples fight and have disagreements, nothing is ever perfect, and I'm sick of pretending to be with you. I want to really know you, I do, and I've tried to get you to open up, and this is what it takes? Some... homeless druggie showing up on our door step and we have our first real talk? What does that mean, Dean?"

"It doesn't mean anything." Dean said, shutting down completely, before standing up and walking out of the room.

Dean walked to the spare room, and sat down on the side of the bed. He couldn't stop staring at him. It was like fate had brought them back together. For the first time since being picked up, he felt alive again. Like he could breathe and it wouldn't kill him. He realized then that everything Renee said, was true. He was living a lie with her. She was his cover up and he had to act like everything was just peachy when it wasn't.

"Seth." Dean whispered, caressing his dirt laden hand. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

 **Ohhh... Seth is back in the picture and Renee feels threatened. And, the truth behind Dean's and Renee's relationship comes out. What do you guys think will happen between Dean and Renee, and Seth? Also next chapter we will find out how Jon got off the streets. Can I get at least two reviews this time? I'll update again soon if you do! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **THEN**

Jon wandered the streets, on the verge of frustrated tears. His bones hurt, his body ached all over, and the worst part was all the itching. He couldn't tell if it was because he needed a fix badly, or if it was just from being dirty. What ever it was, it was pissing him off.

He was currently wandering the streets looking for Sami, actually, he had been looking for Sami for a few days, and still, he couldn't find him anywhere. It was the weekend too, which meant that Seth was working, and wouldn't see him again for a few days. He was alone, and he hated that feeling. God, his fucking head hurt. Suddenly he felt himself give way, his legs went out, and he fell in the street. Muscles aching so badly he couldn't move. He needed something, anything, and fast.

For a second, Jon's vision blurred, and his ears started to ring something fierce. Then there was a tall, muscled figure above him, they were talking, but he couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly he was aware of a sharp pinching sensation in his arm, and a rush of something through his veins, it traveled straight to his brain, wrapping that warm fuzzy swirling blanket around his head, instantly, whatever that shit was, it was beautiful. It was the best high he had in a long time. Then suddenly he was aware of the man in front of him again.

"Hey, you alright, man?"

"I'm fan fucking tastic." Jon blurted out, his words mixing together in a drunken fit.

"Good, now get up. You need to come with me." But before Jon could resist, the man already had him in the back of his fancy black car, the windows tinted. There was really nothing he could do, because, in all honesty, he was just too fucked up right now to even think straight. The drugs coursing through his veins were like a welcome home he thought he'd never have again. It cocooned him in the most delicious way possible. His head rolled back against the seat, it was getting harder to focus now, this was the best part. He tried to hold on, just a few more minutes, he loved that buzzing in his head, his body felt like it was floating on a cloud, and he fucking basked in that shit as much as he could before the drugs took over and he passed out.

XXX

Jon woke up some time later, his body still woozy and his head was on fire, he needed another hit, badly.

"Welcome back Mr. Moxley."

Jon searched the room for the voice, finally stopping at the couch in the room, which was facing the bed he was lying on. The man was tall, and muscular. He had tattoo's going down his arms from what he could see. His eyes were piercing blue, and he had really short brown hair.

"You must be wondering what this is all about? First, let me introduce myself, my name is Randy Ortin, and I work for Hunter. You do know who Hunter is, don't you?"

Jon shook his head for a minute, Hunter? Was something wrong with Seth?

"Is Seth.."

"Seth is just fine." Randy said, cutting Jon's words off. "In fact, he is the reason why you are here right now."

"What?" Jon asked, confused. It didn't help his brain was coming down from the high he had, and it was almost impossible to even think clearly at this point.

"You see, Hunter is concerned about Seth, he hasn't been wanting to work lately, and well, that's just bad for business."

"You're right, Randy, that is bad for business." This time another man entered the room, wearing a suit and tie. His hair shaved down similar to Randy's. "Here's the thing, Jon, you don't mind if I call you Jon, right?" Hunter said, pausing for a second, but not waiting long enough to give Jon an actual time to respond. "Of course it is! See, Seth came home the other night, after having a night off, and since then, he's been defiant. He's been wanting more time for himself. Then he said the craziest thing, he wanted more money, because he had bigger plans then staying here, and then he mentioned you.

"Seth is one of my best workers, and I'll be damned if I let some fucked up little junkie like you fuck that up for me, like I said, it's bad for business. So, what can we do about this, Jon?"

There was a long pause, while Jon tried to come to terms with what Hunter just said. "What you can do is leave Seth alone."

"Why would I do that? Do you know how much money he makes me? I can't loose such a good little slut like Seth."

"Don't talk about him like that, prick."

Hunter smiled, "I'll let that one slide, but be warned, you won't be let off so easy next time." Hunter lit a cigar and walked around in a small circle. "Alright, where were we? Oh yes, what can we do about this misunderstanding? Well, I am going to offer you a way out."

Jon cocked his head, "A way out? A way out of what?"

"Let's not play dumb, you look like a reasonable guy, Jon, if you weren't I wouldn't have brought you were, I would have had my buddy Kane over there come and take care of you, and that would have been that." Hunter said, taking a puff of the cigar.

Jon then noticed the tall pale white man standing by the door quietly, his eyes were two different colors, and his hair was long and brown, covering most of his face. Jon got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach when he looked at "Kane" and quickly looked away.

"I can offer you a way out, off the streets, a new life, and you would never have to worry about anything ever again."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Soooo... now we know how Jon got off the streets, but now, what happened to Seth? Hmmm...**

 **Also thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them! So let me know what you guys think, and I'll have another update for you all later this week, in the mean time go check out my other story I just started called Ambrose Asylum and let me know what you think about that! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **NOW**

Dean watched Seth begin to stir, a painful moan escaped his lips, which made Dean grip his hand tighter. Seth's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment Seth started to hyperventilate.

"Seth! Shh, Seth calm down, it's me, it's ...Jon." It was the first time he acknowledged his old life, and who he was. He felt as though his chest was going to cave in, and his heart started pounding. To him, acknowledging his old life and self meant that he might and still is what he used to be. His knew name, and knew life didn't mean shit. He was still just a junkie from the streets, only this time he was sitting pretty with a million dollars in his bank account, and a full time job that he worked at with Roman. He had a beautiful girl by his side. It was then that he realized that this life was just a mask, and it was the first time in his life that he felt pathetic.

"Jon!?" Seth said, in a weak voice.

"It's me." Jon said flatly.

"Where are we? Where have you been? I missed you so much, and you never came back. I could never find you. I could never find Sami." At the mention of his best friends name, Dean felt himself well up with tears. The memories came flooding back to him, and he had tried his best to shut those out forever.

"Seth, Sami was killed, right before I disappeared."

"What? No, how? Who did it?"

"Hunter sent Kane out to kill me, but he made a mistake, and killed Sami. When Hunter found out, he sent Randy out to find me, and after a few days, he did find me."

"What did he want with you?"

"Let's talk about this later. How about you go take a shower, I left some clothes for you in the bathroom, and I'll go make us some breakfast, then we'll catch up." Dean stood up and walked out of the room. His body going limp, and the tears that he forbid himself to cry, finally spilled over, and Dean cried. He cried for Sami, he cried for Seth, he cried for himself. It was all just too much, and he couldn't take it. He had lied to everyone in his new life, and he was tired of pretending to be this wonderful person, because he wasn't.

 **XXX**

Dean placed two plates at the table, and waited for Seth to return. He heard the shower shut off, and decided he could set the food up now. He placed pancakes and bacon on the plates, he also poured coffee and orange juice and got out the butter and syrup.

He felt so nervous, and started pacing back and forth, his hand drumming against his collar bone, a nervous sort of habit he had. It had been almost an hour since Seth got in the shower, and now, he was standing in front of him.

He looked completely different, he had shaved, and he looked and smelled fresh. At the same time, Dean realized that what he thought was dirt caking Seth's face, was actually bruises. Seth's jaw and left eye was bruised, and Dean couldn't help but let his own jaw drop to the floor. "What happened to you?"

"Can we eat first?" Seth asked, and Dean offered the table to him. Seth sat down, and spread butter over his stack of pancakes then poured syrup over them, he didn't waste much time before cutting a large piece out and shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Seth was always extremely skinny, and he knew that he was being rationed food, he had to keep up a petite figure. Something inside Dean almost snapped at the thought, he wanted to kill everyone of those fucking assholes that touched or hurt Seth, starting with Hunter.

They ate in silence, well Seth did, Dean watched Seth intently. A million and a half thoughts crossed his mind. Then worry. Would he think that I gave up on him? Would he think that I didn't care about him? Does he know about the money?

As hungry as Seth was, he couldn't even finish a full pancake. He was so skinny, and his stomach was so small from lack of food, that he filled up quickly. He sat back in his chair, and rested his hand across his stomach. I haven't been that full in a very long time he said with a smile, staring at Dean. Then his smile quickly faded, "Why did you leave me?"

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews, I really love seeing what you guys have to say! It really makes me want to write more and more! Anyways... time to find out the truth... If I can get at least 5 reviews today, I will update again tonight. If not by today, then by tomorrow, and I'll update then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a short update, let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **NOW**

How could he ever explain this to Seth, would he even believe him? He never intended on hurting him, he never wanted to leave him, but what choice did he have? He had to tell him the truth, he had to tell him everything, and if that meant loosing him then so be it, he had to know the truth, he deserved to know.

"Seth, I never left you." Dean swallowed hard, hoping that he could get through this and not loose the one person he wanted the most.

Seth just stared at Dean, and laughed, crossing his arms over his chest, his bony elbows jutting out. "Really? How do you figure that? I go look for you, and your nowhere. Do you know how badly I needed you? Do you have any idea?"

"Seth! Just... let me explain." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, explain."

"I never left you." Dean began again, earning an eye roll from Seth, but Dean ignored it and continued. "Let me start from the beginning. You were working the streets." At the mention of Seth prostituting himself, Dean noticed how tense Seth got. Seth shifted his his chair, and adverted his eyes elsewhere. "I hadn't seen Sami in a long time, longer than normal, and I needed a hit. I didn't care what I got, I would have taken anything. I was desperate. I wasn't worried about Sami, because I was too focused on the fucking drugs to even care. I was pissed off at him, thats for sure. Then all of a sudden out of the blue, some guy comes over and injects this shit into my arm, and it was like, wow, an instant high. I was so fucked up in that moment I didn't even realize what was going on, and before I knew it I was in a car, and being taken god knows where.

I didn't know who it was until I saw Hunter. They told me they killed Sami, the hit was supposed to be for me, but Kane got it wrong. They didn't want anymore blood on the streets, and as a way of saying sorry to Sami, Hunter offered me a way out."

Seth glared at Dean, "A way out?" He asked, "He offered you a way out? That's why you left me? What did he offer you, huh? Did he offer you money?" Seth was seething, his eyes stung with tears, but he fought them off. He refused to break down, not this time.

"Yes, he offered me money. A million dollars. He also offered to send me to rehab to get clean, as long as I never ever came back to see you."

Seth couldn't help it now, he was in tears. Money was more important to Dean then he was, and it broke his heart. "Well, your money sure did good for you. Look at this beautiful home you have! Your brand new life. No wonder you never looked back." Seth said, pacing the living room."

"Seth, I walked away from him. I didn't take the money, not at first." Dean said, catching Seth's attention once again.

"What do you mean? Not at first? Still means you took it." Seth said shrugging.

"Yes, I took it, but only after."

"After? After what?"

"I need you to meet someone, let's go."

* * *

 **Ohh... Where do you think Dean is going to take Seth, who are they meeting?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but let's find out how Jon and Roman met!**

* * *

 **Chapter NINE**

 **THEN**

Jon walked in no direction at all, he wasn't even paying attention. His brain was still coming down from the high, and he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his best friend was dead, and that Hunter didn't want him to see Seth ever again.

Of course he said no, how could he not ever see Seth again? Was he really that twisted?

What the hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go to the police, what would they do? No one cared about the sex workers and the drug addicts who lived on the streets. What were they to society, but a bunch of low life scum bags.

Jon screamed, not caring who heard him, or even the looks that people were giving him, he just screamed, "FUCK YOU, MOTHERFUCKERS!" He shouted into the air. He didn't even realize the hot tears running down his face at first. He wanted, no, he needed Seth, he needed him to know what was going on, that they were both in danger, and that Hunter didn't want to let him go, and would kill anyone to tried to pull him away.

"Excuse me, is everything okay here?" Jon heard a low, but soft, gruff voice. He turned his head and stared at the man who spoke. He was a tall, muscular man with tribal tattoo's. His hair was pulled back into a bun at the nap of his neck, and he had a freshly trimmed face. He wore all black, including a vest that said, "REIGNS" and under neath that was "SPECIAL AGENT" on the back of the vest in big bold letters was "SHIELD".

"Yeah, yeah." Jon said, waving his hands in the air, " You have a cigarette?" Jon asked.

The guy pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and handed it to Jon, "Thanks." He said, eyeing the tall tanned man. "So what are you, like a cop or something?" Jon asked, before inhaling the toxic stick.

"Not really. I have my own business. I try to help people who are in need on the streets. Names Roman." He said, extending his hand. Jon was reluctant to take it, but did so anyway. "Jon."

"So what was all the screaming and yelling about?" Roman asked.

"I'm crazy." Jon said, turning his head sideways to watch Romans expression. Roman kept a straight face, his well defined jaw didn't even clench. Jon's tactics didn't work on this one. "I'm not crazy." Jon finally said, "but maybe I am."

"We are all a little crazy sometimes." Roman said.

"Don't you smoke?" Jon asked, wondering why he had cigarettes and even gave one away without taking one for himself.

"No, I find it easier to help people if I have something to offer."

"So what? You want to help me?" Jon asked, crinkling his face at Roman. If only he knew the kind of shit he had been through, Roman would be running away, wouldn't he?

"If you want my help."

Jon paced back and forth for a minute, finishing off his smoke, before flicking it into the street.

"A friend of mine was murdered, I'm not exactly sure when, I just found out about it today. It was supposed to be me, but they messed up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can help you, if you let me. All you have to do is follow me." Roman said, and started to walk away.

Jon watched him, and tried to think, maybe this was a trap, maybe it wasn't. Whatever it was, it was something, and Jon pushed his foot off the building he was leaning against, and followed behind Roman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a while to update this story, been really busy, took a few days off to enjoy my birthday. So here we go again!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **NOW**

Dean lead Seth into a tall building with bold letters which said SHIELD OFFICES. Dean walked through the tall, thick glass doors, allowing Seth to enter first. They entered into the lobby which was a large room with tall ceilings. There was a large mahogany desk situated by the front as you walked in. The floors were a sandstone color in marble. There were couches and chairs along side the walls, and off to the right was a simple living room set up complete with a TV and a snack area. There were people sitting and waiting, for what, Seth didn't know.

"Good morning Mr. Ambrose." The woman behind the desk said. She was dressed in black, with bright red lips, her shiny brown hair sat situated in a a ballerina bun on the top of her head. "Good morning Nikki."

"Jon, where are we?"

"Don't call me that, my name is Dean now. Just follow me."

Dean lead Seth to the elevators, and hit the button leading to the fourth floor. Seth followed Dean, nervously, down the corridor, passing by several office buildings, until the finally reached the one that said, in big black bold letters. **OFFICES OF ROMAN REIGNS AND DEAN AMBROSE**

Dean opened the door, and held it open for Seth to walk in. There, Roman sat behind a large cherry wood color desk, typing away at a computer. "Good morning Roman."

"Dean! What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it today."

"Well, I'm not staying, but I'm here, I brought someone here I thought you'd like to meet."

Roman stood up from his desk, and stepped in front of it, allowing Seth to fully see him. "Dean is this who I think it is? You must be Seth Rollins." Roman said, extending his hand, "I'm Roman Reigns."

Seth hesitantly took Roman's giant hand, and allowed Roman to shake it. "I'm sorry, but how do you know who I am? And what is all this?"

"Dean has spent every waking second looking for you. I thought he would eventually give up or go crazy or something, but he never did. I see it's finally paid off." Roman said, smiling, and looking at Dean who was pacing back and forth in front of his desk and Roman's.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really following along."

"Sit down Seth." Dean said.

"Roman and I work together, when you thought I left you, and took the money from Hunter, I didn't at first. That night I met Roman." Dean then grew silent, allowing Roman to take over the story.

"I met Jon that night, and he was broken. I offered him a smoke, and we got to talkin' and eventually he opened up to me, and told me everything that had happened, with Sami, and with you. That his life and your life was in danger. I knew then that I couldn't just walk away." Roman said, "SHIELD, what we are, what were about. I built this company from the ground up. I started when my sister was kidnapped. I started looking for her, not because the police wasn't doing their job, believe me, they were, I made sure they didn't forget her. It just wasn't enough sitting at home, and waiting for a phone call. That's why I created The Shield. I started training and going on rides with the police. I learned what kind of questions to ask, and how to approach people who lived on the streets. I got really good at it, and eventually I found my sister. She had been forced into sex trafficking, and I was able to get her out. Eventually with the more people I helped, the police took notice, and eventually funded what is now SHIELD and work with us to help people like my sister, like you, like Jon."

Seth was in shock, he had to let all of what Roman said sink in.

"That night Roman offered me help, for the first time I saw a way out. He advised me to take the money, and let them think that I was gone, because if not, they would always be looking. So I went back the next morning, and took Hunter up on his offer. I took the money, which gave Roman something to work with. The next day I was given a new alias. I had to let my old life die, in order to do that, I had to go to rehab, and I vowed to never touch drugs again. After I got clean, Roman introduced me to my new self, Dean Ambrose.

Roman then brought me onto the team, because I told him I wanted to find you, and he couldn't do it alone. I swear Seth, I never gave up on you. You were always number one to me. I never gave up trying to find you, but Hunter kept you so hidden it was impossible to find you."

"That's because Hunter took me away, he took me to different cities, we never stayed in one place for too long. Then finally, Hunter allowed Kane to get a hold of me, he had been wanting me for a long time." Seth said, recalling the events that finally broke him, tears started to roll down his face. "He beat me, tortured me, and raped me, I thought he was going to kill me. I begged him to stop, but he never did. Hunter didn't stop him either. I just remember them wrapping me in a blanket, and putting me into the back of their car, and I passed out. I woke up in your house."

"Dean, that means they know where you are, and possibly who you are. Dean, where is Renee?"

"I don't know. She early this morning. We had a big fight last night, and she just couldn't..."

"Dean, you need to call her, because there's a chance."

"Don't even say it." Dean cut Roman off, and he was already dialing his girlfriend's number. It rang, once, then the call was dropped. Dean's stomach fell, and he tried calling again, same thing, "It rings once, then someone is dropping the call."

"Let's not jump the gun, you said she was mad at you, so it could just be her hanging up your call."

"I don't want to take any chances, we have to play like she's already been taken."

"Hold on Dean, you need to take care of Seth first. I'll get the ball rolling for Renee. Get Dolph in here, and fill him in, he can get the paper work rolling on Seth and get him in a safe house for the time being."

"Wait. What do you mean a safe house? When will I see you again?" Seth asked, tears burning his eyes from fear and worry.

"Sethie, you are going to be okay now, no one is ever going to hurt you again, and I am going to make sure of it. I am going to end Hunter and Randy and Kane once and for all. Just trust me one more time, okay?" Dean asked, cupping Seth's face in his hand. Seth held onto Dean's wrist, silently pleading with him. Their foreheads touched, and Roman took that moment to call Dolph to his office.

Dean brought Seth's lips to his, capturing his lips in his, and for just a single moment, time stopped, and everything was perfect again. They pulled away when they heard Roman hang up the phone, and a second later, a knock on the door.

In walked a tall, platinum blond stringy haired, muscular man with sparkling blue eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and black slacks. Seth's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Seth, this is Dolph Ziggler, he is one of our well trusted guys that help people who are in your situation get into a safe hide away. He will stay with you until it is clear. He will get you anything you need, and make sure all of your needs are meant. If you need anything, clothes, food, whatever, you let Dolph know, and he will get it for you. Once you are inside the safe house, you can not, under any circumstances leave the house until orders have been given for you to leave. If you leave before those orders are given, then you will be risking your life and everyone else's life that is around you, and you will be terminated from the program, is that understood?" Roman asked.

Seth shakily nodded, and signed the papers Roman pushed in front of him. With one last hug, and a quick goodbye, Dolph was pulling Seth out the door, and it was just Roman and Dean left in the large office.

* * *

 **So where do you guys think Renee is? Also I just posted a new story up yesterday, its a little different, so if you would be so nice and sweet and go take a look and let me know your thoughts and if I should continue, that'd help me out a lot. Thanks guys, love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to finally update, been having some family problems. Not sure when I'll be able to update again, and I apologize this is so short. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Chapter ELEVEN**

 **NOW**

Dean was shaky with anticipation as he and Roman neared the building which Hunter worked out of. He hadn't been back since the day he left. He had to hire a team to scout the streets for him looking for Seth, because he couldn't show his face there again. Roman was also a big help in that department, Roman knew how to talk to people, and there was just something about him that got people to trust him and open up to him easily. Dean himself, had fallen for that about Roman, and he was thankful for it.

"Are you ready for this?" Roman asked.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long. I just want to end it all right now."

"Look, Dean, I know you want answers to everything, but you know the longer he stay there with them alive, the more opportunity they have to escape, plan, or worse, kill us. We go in, we kill them, and we get the fuck out of there, got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Dean said, fist bumping Roman. Together they got out of their black Mercedes and walked in sync with each other up the front doors. Dean's heart was pounding through his chest, his mind had drifted elsewhere, and he felt as though this was some kind of dream. Like he was watching himself from above, outside of his body, his mind fuzzy, but his body going with it robotically. Roman was there, leading the way of course. This was what Dean was waiting for, he wanted this day, dreamed of it even, and now, here it was, slowly presenting itself right in front of him.

When they got inside, the place was eerily quiet. There was no one around, and Roman took the first step in to investigate, signaling for Dean to go the opposite way and they would meet again in the middle. It wouldn't take long to clear the small building, and before they knew it, door to door, office to office, room by room, they met again in the middle. "All clear." Roman said, somewhat in a sigh of relief, for now, they were alone, and they were safe and out of danger, but that still meant that Hunter and his crew were out there somewhere, hiding, and they knew that Dean had found them out.

"What's that?" Dean asked, pointing a table, with a piece of paper on it.

"I don't know." Roman answered, but Dean was already half way there investigating.

"It's a note." Dean said.

 _Jon,_

 _By now I'm sure you have found Seth. I'm sure you are aware of what happened. If you found this, that means you are looking for us, but you will never find us. We've been watching you, and we know everything about your new life, not to mention your pretty girlfriend, Renee. She could easily take over Seth's place, but don't worry, I don't think it's fair to not give you a warning before we do something like that. So here it goes, this is your warning, Jon, or should I say, Dean, if you continue to look for us, and we will know if you do or not, I will take Renee away from you and you will never see her again._

 _Hunter._

Dean shook with violent rage, and crumbled up the paper in his hands, he wanted to rip it up, he wanted to destroy Hunter and Kane, hell he wanted to destroy the whole damn building, but he couldn't. He bent down, and screamed. Roman rushed to his side, offering him a pat on the shoulder, "Get it together bro, I need you to focus." Roman said, picking up the paper, and smoothing out the crinkles Dean had just created. "I need you to try to remember anything specific about the day you were in here. Anything at all that can help us find them now."

Dean searched his memory, but he couldn't think of anything special. He shook his head, "No," and sighed in defeat.

"No?" Roman asked, "Dean, there's always something, now think harder, don't give up. Think."

Dean crouched down on the floor, rubbing his temples, as if trying to summon his memories back to him. He recalled the room, the smells of cigars and alcohol, not the cheap stuff either. He recalled the intense feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then he remembered. "Randy." Dean said.

"Randy? Who's Randy?" Roman asked.

"Randy was hunter's and Kane's bitch. He was the one who picked me up. Maybe if we can find Randy, we can find Hunter."

"What makes you say that? Don't you think they would have brought Randy with?"

Dean shook his head. " I remember when he picked me up, he had bruises all over him, he was strong and forceful, but timid at the same time, as soon as Hunter walked into the room, Randy shut down, and stopped talking. He just stood their with his head down. I think Randy was working, if you know what I mean."

Roman nodded, "So if we find Randy, and they used him, and then threw him away, not even giving him any protection from us."

"He will be vulnerable. He could turn on them, and he could help us find them. That would be his revenge on them for what they did to him."

"You are a smart one, Dean, good job. Now let's go find Randy!"


End file.
